


Static and Signal

by servantofclio



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Pre-Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servantofclio/pseuds/servantofclio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pain is static, but her voice cuts through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Static and Signal

**Author's Note:**

> Set right at the close of Archangel's recruitment mission. For the prompt "things you said that i wasn't meant to hear."

The pain is static, drowning out everything else, overwhelming every sense he has. Words float in through the noise, but the voices are unfamiliar, and they don’t cut through. 

“... lost too much blood...” 

“... not going to make it...” 

“Shut the fuck up.” 

That voice is familiar. Some dim part of him tries to alert, tunes in on her voice. What she says has to be important. 

“I already told you to shut up. We don’t give up on our team, there’s no... we’re not leaving anyone behind. So if you can’t do anything useful, get out of here.” 

She sounds angry. He’s not sure who she’s angry at. 

“Come on, hang in there.” She sounds closer. He wants to see, but – 

everything whites out for a moment. 

“... probably stupid, you can’t even hear me,” she’s saying. “But just... come on, Garrus. You’ve got to hang on. We’re gonna get you back to the _Normandy_ , okay? And Chakwas can take a look at you, and it’s going to fine, all right? She knows what she’s doing. It’s gonna be okay. You just have to make it there, okay?” 

He wants to say _okay, Shepard_ , but there’s something wrong with his mouth, and he can’t... 

“Don’t you fucking die on me, you hear? Not you.” Her voice gets quieter. “You’ve got to hang on, because these people, these people aren’t the old crew. I can’t trust them the same way. They put me back together out of spare parts or something, and I just...” There’s a noise he doesn’t understand. “... I don’t know if I can do this.” 

The rest of it gets blurry again. He fades in and out, but he fixes on her signal every time he comes back. The words stop making sense, but he knows her voice. He holds onto that. She’s still talking, still here. Follow her signal, and he’ll find his way home.


End file.
